Military psychologists
Military psychologists are psychologists employed in the armed services. They have their own speciality of military psychology and are particularly active in military recruitment, personnel selectionand military training. See also *Category:Military psychologists *Military psychiatrists References Books * Banks, L. M. (2006). The History of Special Operations Psychological Selection. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. * Dunivin, D. L. (2003). Experiences of a Department of Defense prescribing psychologist: A personal account. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. * Krueger, G. P. (2006). U.S. Army Research in Human Performance. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. * Sammons, M. T. (2006). Navy Clinical Psychology: A Distinguished Past and a Vibrant Future. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. * Wiskoff, M. E. (1997). Defense of the nation: Military psychologists. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. Papers * Adler, A. B., & Bartone, P. T. (1999). International survey of military mental health professionals: Military Medicine Vol 164(11) Nov 1999, 788-792. * Farreras, I. G. (2008). Review of Psychology and the Department of Veterans Affairs: A historical analysis of training, research, practice, and advocacy: Journal of the History of the Behavioral Sciences Vol 44(1) Win 2008, 77-79. * Geltman, D. (2002). An interview with Arthur Kravitz, MD: Journal of Gay & Lesbian Psychotherapy Vol 6(4) 2002, 97-105. * Johnson, W. B., Bacho, R., Heim, M., & Ralph, J. (2006). Multiple-Role Dilemmas for Military Mental Health Care Providers: Military Medicine Vol 171(4) Apr 2006, 311-315. * Kennedy, C. H., Jones, D. E., & Arita, A. A. (2007). Multicultural experiences of U.S. military psychologists: Current trends and training target areas: Psychological Services Vol 4(3) Aug 2007, 158-167. * Laskow, G. B., & Grill, D. J. (2003). The Department of Defense Experiment: The Psychopharmacology Demonstration Project. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. * Lester, K. S. (2000). The psychologist's role in the garrison mission of combat stress control units: Military Medicine Vol 165(6) Jun 2000, 459-462. * Levant, R. F., Albino, J. E. N., Brown, A. B., Feldman, S. A., Folen, R. A., Kaczmarek, P., et al. (2003). Training programs. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. * Mangelsdorff, A. D. (2006). Psychology in the service of national security. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. * Mangelsdorff, A. D. (2006). Psychology's Strategic Position for Today's National Security Concerns. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. * Miller, L. (2008). Military psychology and police psychology: Mutual contributions to crisis intervention and stress management: International Journal of Emergency Mental Health Vol 10(1) Win 2008, 9-26. * Moore, B. A., & McGrath, R. E. (2007). How prescriptive authority for psychologists would help service members in Iraq: Professional Psychology: Research and Practice Vol 38(2) Apr 2007, 191-195. * No authorship, i. (2003). Frank Budd: Award for Distinguished Professional Contributions to Practice in the Public Sector: American Psychologist Vol 58(11) Nov 2003, 976-977. * Petri, S. (2004). Personnel selection between aptitude tests and character assessment. The changing expertise of military psychologist in Germany, 1914-1942: Zeitschrift fur Psychologie mit Zeitschrift fur angewandte Psychologie und Sprache & Kognition Vol 212(4) 2004, 200-211. * Reger, G. M., & Moore, B. A. (2006). Combat Operational Stress Control in Iraq: Lessons Learned During Operation Iraqi Freedom: Military Psychology Vol 18(4) 2006, 297-307. * Shumate, S., & Borum, R. (2006). Psychological Support to Defense Counterintelligence Operations: Military Psychology Vol 18(4) 2006, 283-296. * Staal, M. A., & Stephenson, J. A. (2006). Operational Psychology: An Emerging Subdiscipline: Military Psychology Vol 18(4) 2006, 269-282. * Street, W. R. (2006). Foundations of National Security Psychology. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. * Wrangham, R. (1999). Is military incompetence adaptive? : Evolution and Human Behavior Vol 20(1) Jan 1999, 3-17. * Zur, O., & Gonzalez, S. (2002). Multiple relationships in military psychology. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. Category:Military personnel Category:Psychologists